Tarea para Navidad
by Selene Cruxe
Summary: Jade West odia la Navidad. Tori Vega le pide un consejo para una tarea de narrativa, que termina por ser más revelador de lo que debería ser con respecto a sus sentimientos. Actividad de Navidad para VicJORIous Team. [Completo]
1. Tarea para Navidad

**Este One-Shot, lo escribí para la actividad de Navidad de mi grupo en Facebook, VicJORIous Team... Seguro ya se toparán o se han topado con algunos escritos más para estas fechas del grupo, si desean unirse, el enlace está en mi perfil. **

**Este Fanfic está por muuuuucho fuera de mi estilo, pues lo mío es el drama, asique me disculpo desde ya con mis lectores regulares que gustan de lo otro. **

**Esto no es lo mío, en fin... Lean.**

* * *

**VicTORIous no me pertenece, esta historia sí. Cualquier publicación de este fic, que no sea bajo el nick de "Black Crow" o "Selene Cruxe" no está permitida. Eso es plagio.**

* * *

**"Tarea Para Navidad"**

* * *

Navidad.

Regalos, amigos, familia, esperanza, boberías, cursilerías blablabla...

Y yo.

A ver, partamos del punto en el que yo admito que la navidad apesta. Porque sí, la navidad apesta y no hay otra forma de describirlo que así. Es un asco, tener que pasar todo un día con las personas siendo cursis, incluso peor, siendo falsamente cusis, porque si algo es cierto en esas fechas, es la hipocresía.

Las personas se fuerzan a si mismas a ser cursis, pegajosas y a demostrar cuanto aman a sus allegados, sólo por un asunto de que "todos lo hacen". Es un círculo vicioso de mentirse unos a otros, de decirse cuanto se quieren aunque no sea tan así. De pasar momentos de calidad en familia aunque no sepan lo que ser una familia signifique. Hasta los ami-enemigos están dispuestos a dejar sus competitividades sólo por ese día, ese único día al año en que todo es amor y paz.

Se fuerzan a si mismos a ser algo que no son, algo que jamás serán y que ni siquiera les nace fingir. Sólo son arrastrados por una corriente que jamás se sabe cuando empezó y arrastran a más personas consigo. Incluída a mi.

No quería tener que fingir tanta estupidez, era frustrante hacer cada año lo mismo.

Mi papá pagaba mis estudios en Hollywood Arts y, quisiera o no, debía comportarme en frente de él. De hecho, lo único que hacía frente a él era eso, sólo guardar silencio, sin emociones, casi como si fuera su propio reflejo. Era más fácil. En cuanto a mi mamá, ella vivía en New York, vendría de visita junto con mi hermano menor y tendría que fingir, esta vez, que me daba gusto verlos. Lo habría hecho sin problemas, si fuera sólo un día más, pero no en Navidad. En esas fechas no me gustaba para nada recibir gente, ni sus regalos, ni su cariño, ni nada. Sonará estúpido y seguramente lo sea, pero los gestos no me resultaron jamás genuinos. Un regalo, un beso o un abrazo porque la costumbre así lo dicta. Que farsa más grande, por favor.

¿No es suficiente motivo la hipocresía de la fecha para odiarla? Yo digo que sí, pero por si fuera poco, está la decoración. Adornos de toda clase, esferas rojas, verdes, doradas, azules, simbolizando ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Qué demonios tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra? Porque seguramente el día que nació Jesús que, para colmo fecha errada por varios meses, no habría esferitas de colores, pinos, alcohol, luces que encienden y apagan más un montón de gente felicitándose unas a otras por... ¿el nacimiento de alguien que...? En fin, ¿mi punto es entendible ya?

La. Navidad. Apesta.

Entonces para seguir aumentando mi odio contra esa fecha, las dos semanas de vacaciones que nos daban por ello -que vendría siendo loúnico bueno que trae-, no me servirían de vacaciones esta vez, pues el maligno calvo adorador de cocos, no tuvo mejor idea que dejarnos una tarea de temática navideña, para que escribamos durante nuestras vacaciones. Es decir, mis vacaciones se irían al caño sólo por deseos suyos.

— ¡Chicos, chicas... Robbie! —Recuerdo que dijo para llamar la atención Sikowitz con un golpe de manos, que venía entrando al salón de narrativa— ¡Navidad!

— ¡Navidaaad! —Gritó Cat emocionada.

—Mañana es el último día antes de entrar en vacaciones, no me salga con que nos va a poner un trabajo para tan poco tiempo —me quejé, viendo venir lo que el profesor chiflado pediría. Él sólo bebió de su coco, asintiendo, dándome la razón.

—Asique su trabajo será para que... —Estiró la última palabra y todos hicimos redoble de suspenso con los pies—. ¡Lo hagan en sus vacaciones!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Nos incorporamos todos.

—Lo que oyeron. —dijo sin mucho problema y se sentó donde se sentaría nuestro profesor de esa clase.

—Usted ni siquiera da esta clase —interpuso Beck.

—Oh sí, sí la da —respondió con su típico tono de burla—. Desde que su querido profesor, el cuatro ojos, fue felizmente arrollado por buey —Comenzó a reír, como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que notara su mal chiste—. En fin, su tarea —dijo finalmente y arrojó un puñado de papeles al aire. Todos nos apresuramos a recoger uno, eran las consignas.

"Escribir" decía en grande, en el centro del papel, todos miramos al profesor, algo confundidos. Él sólo bebía de su coco con una felicidad incorruptible. Sorbía, miraba el coco, le sonreía, en ocasiones lo acariciaba y volvía a sorber.

— ¿Escribir qué, exactamente? —Preguntó Vega, lo que obviamente todos nos preguntábamos— ¿Mi nombre, el suyo, la dirección de mi casa? ¿La introducción a la constitución? Debe darnos más pistas para la consigna.

—Una novela, una obra, un guión, un cuento, una carta, una crítica —empezó a hablar—. Lo que quieran... sobre la Navidad —volvió a beber de su coco, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su redondez.

—Oiga. —Le arrojé con un borrador y le dio en la frente— ¿No le parece estúpido e injusto que unos escribamos una novela y otros un estúpido cuento? ¿Nos medirá con la misma vara o qué?

—Jade —se sobó la frente el maestro—, siempre tan convincente en dar tus puntos de vista —se puso de pie y tambaleándose, fingiendo un mareo, se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral—. Los juzgaré por calidad, no en comparación. Tú más que nadie, debes saber perfectamente que una historia de una hoja, incluso sólo una frase, puede ser mejor que todo un libro.

—Bien —me crucé de brazos, conforme con la respuesta.

—Pero Jade, me golpeaste en la cabeza con un borrador, eso es un crimen que no debe salir impune —abrió la puerta y su voz sonó de ultratumba—. Tu castigo será... —hizo una pausa y lo fulminé con la mirada, amenazante—. Ayudar a Tori —y salió corriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Espeté furiosa y la miré con odio, ¿tenía que ser justo con Vega?

—Trabajar conmigo no es un castigo —me sonrió tratando de suavizar la situación, lo cierto es que sólo la empeoró... Su sonrisa jamás me ayudaba a calmarme, por el contrario, me desequilibraba bastante.

—Eso lo dices tú. —Tomé mi bolso del suelo, con rabia— ¡Porque estás acostumbrada a soportarte! —Y, al igual que Sikowitz, salí como alma que se lleva el Diablo.

Y así fue, como la Navidad, de la mano de Sikowitz y con Vega como cómplice, se encargaron de arruinar mis vacaciones...

La puerta de la entrada grande de mi casa me sacó de mis recuerdos de días anteriores, dando paso a mi madre que llegó temprano, junto con John, mi hermano menor. El más pequeño corrió a abrazarme, mientras que mi mamá se quedó en la entrada, hablando quién sabe qué, con mi papá.

Hacía poco más de un mes, quizás dos que no los veía. No podía negarlo, los había extrañado quizás un poco, sobre todo a John, era mi hermano menor después de todo asique respondí a su efusivo abrazo con unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo aparté para seguir con lo mío: Escribir un estúpido guión para la jodida tarea navideña que Sikowitz nos había dado.

Mi madre se acercó a mi y extendió los brazos para recibirme con un abrazo, yo alcé una ceja, desentendiéndome del asunto y, como gesto contrario al suyo, me crucé de brazos en una negativa rotunda.

—Voy a mi habitación —anuncié mientras tomaba mi laptop del mueble y me ponía de pie—, no se maten delante de John, avisenme un rato antes así lo saco de aquí —y emprendí camino a paso pesado por las escaleras, cuesta arriba hacia mi oscuro y tranquilo refugio.

Que asco de día.

Fue bastante obvio que lo esperaban, ninguno se quejó de mi ausencia, mi actitud anti-navideña les aguaba sus planes de familia modelo. Asique sólo esperaban a que yo me fuera, para planear la farsa de todos los años como siempre ocurría. Algún que otro familiar o vecino invitado a la cena iría llegando, cuando eso ocurriera, me harían bajar a recibirlos por eso de "aparentar educación y buenos modales" y, como todos ellos, marcada la hora se felicitarían unos a otros, pero sin decirlo de verdad, ya saben, ese "felicidades" que sale de automático en ese momento. Yo no decía eso, pues esa palabra significa desearles cosas buenas a las personas. Al menos de mi parte significaría eso pues yo sí sé lo que significa esa palabra y, como no me gusta desearle cosas buenas a la gente, sólo respondía con un "igualmente" que les reflejaba sus "buenos deseos" hacia mi. Viniendo de ellos, sería algo vacío y sin significado.

—Cairño, baja a recibir a los invitados —oí, como profecía que se cumplía, a mi madre llamándome para aparentar, como yo había predicho.

Me levanté en automático de la cama y caminé hasta la salida de mi habitación, bajé por las escaleras y mi peraphone sonó, lo miré un momento y era el número de Vega, un mensaje de texto de ella, ¿para mi? Ella jamás me escribía a mi celular, mucho menos creí que lo hiciera luego de nuestra pequeña discusión del otro día.

No pude evitar sentirme ansiosa por el mensaje antes de abrirlo.

_"¿Te gustaría pasar Navidad en mi casa?"_ Así, seco y simple. Una invitación a la celebración de los Vega, miré a mi alrededor y toda esa gente que ni conocía. Miré al celular nuevamente, seguro allí habría desconocidos pero, estaría al menos Vega. Otro mensaje llegó _"¿Por favor?"_, decía éste. Sonreí por eso, parecía que me quería allá con ella bajo cualquier circunstancia.

— ¿Cariño? —La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones— ¿Bajarás a...? ¿Por qué sonríes? Es Navidad —terminó de decir, con su cabeza ladeada y una interrogante dibujada en su rostro. Una ceja arriba incrédula por mi gesto. Volví a mi postura seria de siempre y guardé mi peraphone en el bolsillo de mis jeans negros.

—Me enteré de un accidente aquí cerca —respondí terminando de bajar por las escaleras y sintiéndome atraída por la puerta de salida. Quería... Quería ir.

Para cuando supe, mis pies se habían estancado a media sala, con mi cuerpo en dirección a donde mi madre estaba, pero mi mirada desviándose más allá, hacia la salida. Respiré hondo y sin pensar tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y mis llaves, sin intención de detenerme caminé hacia la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad cariño —sonrió mi madre, sin regañarme por marcharme ni mucho menos y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa mujer era extraña y le conocía poco sus gestos a pesar de ser mi madre, pero si de algo estaba segura era que, más que extraña ella era una vil psicóloga, seguro sabía que no había accidente, seguro conocía mi sonrisa... ¿Y qué?

No respondí a su saludo, sólo le devolví la sonrisa y salí.

Semáforos, varias calles todas coloridas, con luces dibujando estrellas fugaces junto a los postes de luz, algún muérdago, la ciudad revestida de rojo verde y blanco. Sin dudas, era un día nefasto que debía desaparecer, pero en ese momento, yo iba a casa de Vega, porque ella me había invitado a su casa.

Me sentí un poco importante, debo admitir, eso fue hasta el segundo en que, al llegar a su casa vi una cantidad ridícula de autos estacionados fuera, la música se oía desde incluso antes de divisar la casa a lo lejos. Claro que me invitaría, pues era una jodida fiesta. ¿Lo peor? Me había invitado a último momento.

Y de nuevo, esos adornos tan molestos y un Santa mecánico cantando villancicos al cual arrollé con mi auto sin pensármelo dos veces.

Y estaba en casa de Vega, con su celebración tan... diferente... de la mía. Ella, su hermana, Beck, André, Robbie, Cat y medio colegio más. ¿Cómo demoios fue que llegué a pensar que tendríamos una reunión íntima ella, su familia y yo. O sólo ella y yo. Pero no, no, era sólo una estúpida fiesta a la que de seguro se le había olvidado invitarme.

Odiemos un poco más la fecha: La fiesta era un asco. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué tiene que ver el viejo panzón de barba blanca y vestido como el Chapulín Colorado con el nacimiento del niño Jesús?

Retomando, la fiesta era un asco y lo fue desde el segundo cero, entré y ya me dieron ganas de morir.

Desde que llegué tuve encima de mi una segunda sombra: Beck queriendo regresar conmigo. Luego de que lo botara por tercera vez desde que empezamos a salir, ahí estaba, sin perder las esperanzas, seguramente navideñas, quería regresar conmigo. Ya ven que dicen que Navidad es época de esperanza y de perdonar. ¡No me jodan! ¿A quién mierda se le ocurrió eso, por Dios? Pero será el sereno, como fuera yo no quería nada con el modelido canadiense, dicen que la tercera es la vencida y yo no pienso ni pensaré beber de esa agua de nuevo, lástima que él no parecía -o no quería- entenderlo.

El resto de los presentes eran personas muy random, perdedores totales. Cat estaba discutiendo por algo sin importancia con Trina y un grupo de imbéciles. Es decir, discutirle algo a Cat y Trina, sabiendo que son la reina y el rey de tercolandia, es de estúpidos crónicos. También de desocupados sin remedio.

Robbie estaba a mi lado, observando lo mismo que yo observaba. A Vega hablar con el estúpido de Ryder. ¿Por qué? Bien, ni idea. Eso es precisamente algo que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué hacían los ex-novios de Vega en su casa, en Navidad, y nadie los había pateado fuera por lo cretino de su existencia? Pues según me explicó brevísimamente Cat, los padres de Vega quedaron varados en otra ciudad por una tormenta de nieve y no pudieron regresar a tiempo; las hermanitas Vega se quedarían solas en Navidad y a algún genio se le ocurrió organizar una fiesta en su casa para que no se sintieran solas. Como vea al imbécil, lo estrangulo.

Volviendo a Vega y a Daniels... llegué a reconocer ciertas actitudes de él, que se le acercaba, de la misma forma en la que Beck se me acercaba a mi, con esa misma actitud, con las mismas tonterías de traerme bebidas, con las mismas intenciones seguramente que Beck tenía conmigo. Mismas intenciones que yo tenía con ella.

Y Vega... ella no le daba demasiada importancia. ¿O sí? Le respondía, eso era demasiado para él, no merecía mucho más que una bofetada cada día después de lo que le hizo. Si Beck hubiera hecho eso conmigo, es hoy que el chico estaría ahorrando para un implante peneano. Porque de que lo castraba, lo castraba. Sin dudas. Al menos yo no me metí con un galán malo. Yo era la mala de la relación con él. Si poníamos las cosas en comparación, Beck era Vega; Ryder era como yo. Y precisamente eso era lo que me preocupaba... No, no me preocupaba, me molestaba. Me jodía y arruinaba hasta las ganas de respirar.

—Que asco de escena —escupí con desprecio y bebí un trago más de mi bebida número, ¿qué número? No sé, Beck sólo seguía trayéndomelas cuando veía que ya no tenía nada en las manos, seguro pensando que si se me aparecía cada dos minutos me fastidiaría tanto que volvería con él para que dejara de intentar emborracharme.

—Deberías hacer algo —habló Robbie a mi lado, pretendí ignorarlo, pero volvió a hablar—: Parece que te molesta.

— ¡No me molesta! —Espeté en voz alta, el chico se encogió de hombros, casi queriendo hacerse bolita— Me da asco, ya dije. ¿Entendiste?

—Sip —apenas asintió con la cabeza, esperando que no se la cortara, yo empiné el vaso hacia arriba en mi mano, notando que no tenía ni una gota más de alcohol—. ¡Beck! —Grité aventando el vaso a cualquier lado y, al segundo siguiente a ese, ya lo tenía a mi lado, sonriéndome coqueto como sólo él sabe— Dame eso —le quité su bebida y pude ver la decepción en su rostro. Seguro habría creído que querría hablar con él o algo. Repito: Que poco orgullo.

Sólo se quedó a mi lado un rato más, al principio de pie, para un tiempo después ya estaba sentado en el lugar libre del sofá, a mi lado. Cada vez más pegado a mi.

Yo me dediqué a acabarme esa bebida mientras seguía con mi vista clavada en Vega y el cretino de su acompañante. Su cercanía. Su cada vez más próxima cercanía. Los centímetros que él disimuladamente avanzaba hacia ella. Ella sólo se quedaba ahí. ¡Pero que clase de idiota es! ¡Ambos! Ambos lo son.

—Si tanto te importa deberías... —volvió a hablar Robbie, lo fulminé con la mirada antes de que acabara la frase. Guardó silencio un momento, pero volvió a abrir la boca y yo lo esperé, completamente dispuesta a cerrársela.

—Deja al chico en paz, sólo toma lo que es tuyo y problema resuelto —interpuso Rex antes de que arremetiera en contra de Robbie y justo cuando empezaba a considerarlo desvié mi vista hacia Vega una vez más, que se iba moviendo de lugar, siendo movida por la mano de Daniels. Entonces él señaló hacia arriba, ella lo miró y yo imité su gesto. ¡Un maldito muérdago! La tomó desprevenida una mano en su mandíbula, que la giró, apartando su vista de mi. Fruncí el ceño y una mueca en mis labios de molestia apareció. Los labios del imbécil de Ryder estaban sobre los de mi imbécil personal. Mi estómago se revolvió.

Casi salté de mi lugar pero el piso comenzó a bailar debajo de mis pies, asique tuve que sujetarme de algo, lo que tuve más al alcance fue Beck asique lo utilicé como mi bastón personal por, al menos, diez segundos.

—Evapórate Beckett —lo solté casi empujándolo—. No te necesito —y comencé a caminar con paso firme y actitud. Utilizando eso llamado dignidad.

—Pero miren a la feliz parejita de infelices —escupí cuando iba llegando, estando lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escucharan. ¿O sólo lo dije muy fuerte? Es más fácil que la última opción fuera la verdadera, pues todos se nos quedaron mirando. Al diablo, si son un par de infelices, la verdad ofende pero es la verdad al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Qué quieres Jade? —Preguntó ella, cuando por fin enfoqué mi vista en su rostro, le sonreí. A esa distancia y con el alcohol encima se veía... bonita. Siempre se ve bonita.

—Tú cállate, estás demasiado linda para hablar —la señalé y le lancé un mordisco al aire. Luego miré a Ryder, de arriba a abajo con desprecio—. ¿Y tú qué quieres esta vez? —Inquirí con desconfianza.

—Nada contigo —respondió e intentó ignorarme.

— ¿Seguro? —Me acerqué a él, provocativa como sólo yo sé— Lo que sea que quieras de Vega, yo puedo hacerlo mejor —alcé una ceja—. Lo que sea —remarqué. Él se quedó un buen rato meditando mis palabras, incrédulo. Claro que es un idiota, ¿Lo ves Vega? Hace dos segundos te besó y llega alguien más sexy y en seguida te olvida.

—Jade, ¿estás ebria? —Se acercó ella y me tomó por el brazo— En un momento regreso —le dijo a él. ¿Qué acaso no viste la escena de recién estúpida? ¿No leíste mi mente diciéndote lo imbécil del muchacho? Volteé a verla, con mala cara y la encaré de golpe, haciéndola retroceder.

—No es tu asunto si estoy ebria o no, Vega —espeté molesta por ninguna razón.

—Pues esto tampoco es tu asunto —respondió ella con poca seguridad. La miré frunciendo las cejas.

—Claro que lo es —hablé avanzando más—, tú eres mi asunto —entonces quise darme una bofetada por decir tantas estupideces—. Tú y todo lo que hagas es mi maldito asunto.

— Ya Jade, ni quien te crea... ¿Por qué haces esto? —Ella miró en todas direcciones, sintiéndose acorralada, y lo estaba. Yo seguía avanzando y acorralándola.

—_Empecé una pelea porque necesitaba sentir algo_ —dije, riendo como una estúpida porque sabía que eso no había tenido sentido y me daba risa. Pude ver como en el rostro de Tori se dibujaba una incógnita. Las palabras sólo salían de mi boca sin coherencia.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

—Escucha, _tienes la guardia arriba y sé porqué_, pero —hice una pausa cual deprimente ebria y se me trabó la última palabra— escúchame... —al fin salió y Tori arrugó las cejas. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta su patio, donde no había nadie.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó— No tengo mucho tiempo, hay una fiesta dentro de mi casa...

—Para ¿quieres? Shh —puse un dedo sobre sus labios y me miró tan raro como pudo—. _Estoy tragándome mi orgullo, parada frente a ti diciendo que... _

—Ya para —soltó una risa, tomé sus dos labios entre mis dedos y los apreté, para que se mantuviera callada.

—Intento decirte algo —dije y ella asintió con la cabeza, aún con mis dedos índice y pulgar apretando su boca— No esperaba que esto sucediera, aunque _supe que serías un problema cuando entraste, asique es mi culpa_...

—Deja de citar a Taylor Swift, Jade —dijo finalmente entre risas Tori, yo arrugué las cejas. ¿Eso eran esas palabras que se me salían? ¿Citas de Taylor Swift? Demonios, Cat me había obligado a dormirme escuchando canciones de ese tipo toda la noche cuando se quedó a dormir, ¿se habían pegado a mi subconsciente o qué?

—Vale, lo que quería decir es lo siguiente —hice una pausa, no dramática, sino de esas obligadas por el alcohol—: Te odio.

— ¿Debo sorprenderme? —Alzó una ceja y la seguí hasta que se detuvo en lo alto de su frente. Con mi dedo índice derecho la bajé, mientras arrugaba la nariz

—No hagas mis gestos, me quedan mejor a mi —me quejé mientras mi dedo siguió bajando por su mejilla, delineándola en el aire, sin siquiera rozarla.

—Claro —rodó los ojos y la miré como reprendiéndola.

—Bien, al punto. Quiero que saques a Ryder de aquí —pisé duro hacia adelante y señalé el piso para darle autoridad y fuerza al asunto.

— ¿A Ryder? —Lo renombró y se oyó espantoso en sus labios.

—Sí, de paso también llévate a Daniel, Steven, Beck, André y a todos los que quieran algo contigo, ¿qué hacen aquí para empezar? —Dije todo de corrido—. Mejor échalos a todos, encerremos a Trina en el baño y quédate aquí... conmigo —alcé una ceja, sugiriendo algo que debió notar.

—No puedo echarlos, es Navidad —dijo dudándolo. Es decir, ¿dudó de mi propuesta indecente? Equis contigo Vega.

—Claro que puedes —caminé hacia adelante y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. La sentí dar un respingo y soltar un quejido cerca de mi oído. Vale, quizás había apretado ligeramente algo con mis manos.

—Te pones rara con el alcohol, eh —la sentí nerviosa y algo tensa y me resultó delicioso, mordí su hombro sintiéndome caníbal, su perfume hacía que me dieran ganas de comérmela. Volvió a sobresaltarse, pero no se quejó, más bien soltó otro sonido más... excitante.

—No es el alcohol —fruncí las cejas mientras clavaba mi mentón en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas—, es la Navidad. Odio la Navidad.

—Eres peor que el Grinch, Jade —la oí reír en mi oído. Arrugué el ceño molesta.

—Hasta el Grinch resulta tener corazón —me hice la ofendida.

—Tú no tienes corazón —refutó ella, debí responder algo como "Claro que no, pero es porque tú lo tienes", pero sonaría muy cursi y estas fechas son para fingir y ser hipócritas, no para decir cosas reales. Aunque estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para pensarlo y admitirlo para mi misma, decirlo no sería mucho más difícil. Mucho menos hacer algo.

—Claro que tengo —me alejé unos centímetros y ella no se movió, sino que me miró con ternura, como siempre lo hacía cuando veía algo que le gustaba de mi. Puse una de sus manos en mi pecho y la miré profundo. Al instante la estaba besando, sin saber muy bien quien besó a quien, ni en que momento. Seguramente fui yo. Al rato me separé— ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón —hablé aún sosteniendo su mano en mi pecho—, aquí hay un corazón latiendo muy rápido —agregué y entonces noté lo que había hecho. Como por arte de magia o remedio instantáneo luego de eso, empecé a recobrar mi sentido de la lógica. La solté, mejor dicho, la empujé— ¡Por el asco que me dio eso! —Grité, entonces empecé a abandonar la "escena del crimen". Le había robado un beso, y robar, sin dudas, siempre es un crimen.

Esa mujer me volvía estúpida, pero borracha me volvía patética y sumado a todo eso, la Navidad me ponía sincera. Que mala combinación. Pero si algo me había dejado claro era que, no quería nada conmigo, nada que a mi me pudiera interesar. ¿Su amistad? Me vale su amistad, que asco, que horror, que se enamore de cualquier estúpido y venga a restregármelo en la cara cual si fuera su confidente, antes la mato. Corto relación. Me mudo o la mando mudar a ella de nuevo para su Puerto Rico querido. Que no me joda.

En mi carrera hacia mi auto, noté que no tenía las llaves, o bien las había perdido o me las habían quitado. Seguro por esos "tragos demás" que me había dado el imbécil de Beck. Pasé a toda carrera por entre los autos de los invitados y, luego de detenerme a quebrarle los vidrios al de Daniels, seguí en una carrera por llegar a la calle y tomar un taxi en esas calles desiertas. Siendo noche buena, nadie estaría trabajando, tendría demasiada suerte si encontraba algún taxista de turno, pero siempre hay algún forever alone por ahí.

Un sonido me distrajo, un muy buen sonido que casi me pongo a bailarlo, entonces noté que era mi peraphone sonando con una de las mejores canciones de Metallica. Otro mensaje entrante de Vega, como no. No me escribe nunca, o me escribe a cada rato.

"Sobre la tarea de Sikowitz, es cierto." Decía, sólo eso, así simple y sin mucho más. Siempre concisa y al grano en lo que a textos refiere con la señorita perfección. Me detuve a la mitad de una calle desierta, pensando en qué responder. Lo cierto era que mi mente estaba en blanco.

"¿Qué cosa es cierta?" Escribí, aún en medio de esa calle, ningún auto llegaría a atropellarme de la nada asique no me fijé mucho en eso.

—Bien, ¿qué tienes pensado hasta ahora? —Recuerdo que pregunté ese día en su casa, luego de clases y sonrió nerviosa.

—No lo sé bien, pensaba que podrías enseñarme a escribir historias de miedo —comenzó a explicar, muy entusiasmada por ello obviamente, pues yo era la mejor en ese género—, quiero hacer algo original para sacar una buena nota y esperaba que...

—No —interrumpí calmadamente.

—Tú podrías sólo guiarme y...

—No Vega, no lo haré —me miré las uñas, luego la hora, luego la puerta. Mensaje enviado: me quería ir.

— ¿Por qué no? —Trató de animarme a ello— Será divertido, podrás espantarme todo lo que quieras y yo pasaré un mal rato contigo, pero habré hecho bien mi tarea —quería convencerme y se notaba que se esforzaba. Lo cierto era que, no quería escribir frente a ella, no podía escribir terror junto a ella, porque en esos momentos sólo lograba sentir cosas... cosas no-feas, no sabría jamás como explicarlo, asique me negué.

—Porque un escritor no puede escribir de la nada, por eso... —empecé por tantear el terreno, con lo primero que se me ocurrió, llamando su atención de golpe—. Todo lo que se plasma en una hoja, debe concebirse en su mente no sólo como una idea, sino como un pensamiento —continué con mi excusa con más seguridad y pareció creérsela—. Yo escribo terror, drama, tragedias y todo eso, porque mi visión del mundo está así de jodida. Así es como lo veo muchas veces, como una constante obra de terror, con sus tragedias y el drama que esto trae. Si te pones a analizar la mente de un escritor, pensarás que has encontrado citas de sus libros en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto es que eso vendría siendo al revés... Ellos en sus libros, citan a sus pensamientos, los camuflan y los amoldan a todo lo que está escrito, pues todo sale del mismo lugar, de la misma mente —me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, acomodando mis piernas a lo largo de este— ¿Entiendes? —Pregunté, ella asintió— Es por ello soy incapaz de escribir contigo, yo escribo sobre pesadillas y lo tuyo... es soñar.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo cabizbaja. Yo me tomé un momento para dedicarle a mi café y pensar mi siguiente parte de la excusa.

—Siempre podrás intentar escribir, inventando emociones que no tienes, sobre sentimientos que no conoces. Intentarlo no está mal, pero es más que probable que falles al no poder darle profundidad —volví a beber un sorbo de mi café— Asique, como mi tarea es ayudarte con tu cuento... no puedo ayudarte con él —sentencié con una sonrisa, orgullosa de mi misma y, de alguna forma, me vi librada de mi castigo.

—Está bien —resopló con desgano—. Bien, lo haré sola —Recargó su espalda en el sillón, abatida. Yo sólo pude pensar por milésima vez ese día, lo bien que le quedaban las gafas.

—Sólo di que te corregí tus "horrores" ortográficos y de redacción; así estaremos en paz con el calvo amante de los cocos —me puso de pie y tomé mi chaqueta del mueble—. Te diría que lamento no ser de ayuda, pero no es cierto. —Dejé el lugar.

Según lo que publicaba en TheSlap en sus etados -sí, apenas llegué a mi casa me metí a su perfil-, estuvo toda la noche escribiendo, borrando, reescribiendo, corrigiendo, borrando de nuevo y volviendo a empezar. No estaba segura de lo que estaba escribiendo, pero lo haría bien, porque decía que lo sentía. Si algo había entendido de lo que le dije, era que debía escribir desde ella misma, desde adentro, de lo que sintiera y pensara, no de lo que todos esperarían.

"¿Qué es la Navidad? ¿Una fecha festiva, donde demuestras a tus seres queridos lo mucho que los amas? ¿Qué debería ser la Navidad? ¿Esperanza? ¿Unidad? ¿Amor? ¿Paz? ¿Qué quiere una persona en Navidad? ¿Qué quiero yo en Navidad?", todas esos fueron sus últimos estados, en perfecto orden de publicación y la última, al parecer, le resultó como la definitiva pues ya no volvió a actualizar sino hasta el día siguiente.

"Tendré una excelente nota y todo gracias a Jade West. Quien lo diría. Estado: Emocionada"

Llegó al colegio tarde y casi corriendo, con una carpeta azul en sus manos, con varias hojas dentro, seguramente era su trabajo. Se veía feliz, seguro estaba muy conforme con él. Iba directo a la clase de narrativa con la esperanza dibujada en su rostro.

Pero... Me le adelanté a todo lo que quisiera hacer.

—Vega —la llamé desde detrás y, para cuando volteó estaba casi encima de ella, respirando primero del perfume de su cabello, luego robándome su aire. Al parecer se intimidó tanto que no se movió ni un centímetro—. Dame eso —dije y comencé a alejarme, con su trabajo en mis manos. La sentí perseguirme e intentó quitarme las hojas de las manos, pero no logró demasiado cuando llamé a un chico, gigante, para ser sincera, que la retuvo sin muchos problemas mientras yo leía su trabajo.

—Moriré —susurró para si misma mirando el suelo. Vamos, ¿tan malo era?

Regresé mi vista al documento y para cuando terminé de leerlo tenía la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Alcé la carpeta en el aire y la señalé con mi dedo índice. Le señalé al chico que la soltara y así lo hizo, desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar. Acto seguido, la estaba arrastrando hacia el armario del conserje tomándola firme de la muñeca— ¿Y bien? —Pregunté, ella alzó los hombros, haciéndose la desentendida, lo negaría hasta el final al parecer— Bien, tendré que leer la parte que me intriga, es decir, todo...

—Por favor no —rogó, pero no hubo caso, lo leería, claro que sí.

—A ver, la carta a Santa Claus es un buen inicio —dije y comencé a leer fragmentos de la dichosa carta que incluía en su cuento—. _"En mis sueños sucede de mil maneras diferentes, te imagino llegando entre una multitud haciéndote notar como sólo tu sabes. Intimidante, arrogante, ignorándolos a todos, incluso a mi. Pero yo sí que te notaría a primer instancia, me perdería en tu mirada. En tu mirada fuerte, fría y sin maldad ni bondad, sólo dura. Sí, debes tener una mirada penetrante de esas que roban el aliento y sientes que te absorben, así como lo que se siente al pararse en la orilla del mar. Tu mirada la imagino como... como lo que sentiría alguien al ver de frente un glaciar..." _—me detuve esperando su reacción, su mirada estaba en algún punto entre sus pies y el suelo. Seguí leyendo luego de reír un momento—:_ "Trataré de ser tu amiga, aunque me lastimes como todos lo hacen, por diversión, pero estoy acostumbrada y, al menos tú... mi hiriente tú, con todo y tus ataques tú, me harás compañía. Con el tiempo espero agradarte, aunque por favor, no te tomes mucho, odiaría sufrir por esperarte... aunque sin dudar que lo haría. Te esperaría." _—vi algo parecido a la decepción en sus ojos, pero no podía detenerme, quería saber si se refería a mi en su cuento, eso podría significar demasiadas cosas— _"Te sonreiré. Tú probablemente me mirarás con indiferencia. Pero nos acercaremos con sólo ese gesto." _Y todavía sigue —reí mientras la mantenía lejos del papel y volvía a leer—, cuando por fin encuentra a esa persona dice: _"__Entonces reparé en esa persona, su piel pálida mezclándose con el color de la nieve y su mirada penetrante, fría como esa noche, del color del más perfecto glaciar, mirándome con una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa con la burla estampada en cada milímetro de su rostro"_

—No me molestes —se veía avergonzada.

—Vamos, que no te de vergüenza, me han escrito muchas confesiones de amor, pero la tuya es sin dudas la más original, en un cuento de Navidad, es casi tierno —seguí burlándome porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—No es una confesión —dijo irguiéndose con altivez y alcé una ceja.

— ¿Ah no? —Soné sarcástica.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con seguridad—. Sólo míranos, ¿por qué te amaría? Eres cruel, malvada, sólo sabes ser sarcástica y cuando la gente hace cosas lindas por tí sólo te burlas y jamás agradeces —agregó y bien, lo acepto, lo merecía y sí que dolió bastante—. Dejemos algo claro Jade, yo jamás podría amarte —sentenció, yo reí con burla ante sus palabras y ella respondió dándome una bofetada que no vi venir.

— ¡Pues que bien! —Espeté con rabia, saliendo de ahí con un portazo tras de mí.

_"¿Qué cosa es cierta?"_ Releí infinidad de veces el mensaje que le había escrito, esperando una respuesta en medio de aquella calle aún, demoró tanto que pronto el calor abandonó mis manos. Era una noche de invierno, después de todo.

_"Tú sabes qué"_ Respondió al fin y fruncí las cejas, no podía darme tantas vueltas con algo, ya de por si estaba bastante mareada.

Regresé a la fiesta y avancé entre la multitud, codeándome con todo aquel que se me interpusiera, empujando gente, pateando a Steven, golpeando a los idiotas que me detenían para intentar ligar conmigo, ¿era demasiado difícil de entender? Yo sólo quería encontrar a Vega, maldita sea.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Preguntó exaltada otra persona cuando choqué con alguien por milésima vez en un corto lapso de tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa a tí, Trina? Fíjate por donde vas —respondí molesta, queriendo matarla, eso me había dolido lo que hubiera dolido chocar contra un jodido poste de luz— Espera, ¿Trina? ¿Dónde está Tori? —Pregunté rápidamente cuando caí en cuentra de quien era.

—La vi subir las escaleras hace un rato, creo que quiere ver los fuegos artificiales desde su habitación —respondió, levantándose del suelo y perdiéndose en cualquier lugar.

Me puse de pie en automático y di todos los pasos necesarios por la escalera, hasta llegar a donde estaba, aún con bastante alcohol en sangre.

Ella no me sintió llegar, pues apenas habían conmenzado los fuegos artificiales y eso tapaba cualquier sonido que yo hiciera, asique no se movió de su postura, apostada en la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta color beige.

Yo tenía los labios morados por el frío y las manos heladas. No pude hilar una sola palabra mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Me acerqué por detrás de ella y la rodeé con mis manos, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos mientras posaba mi mentón en su hombro, descansando así de las vueltas que daba el piso bajo mis pies.

Cerré mis ojos intentando retener su perfume en mi memoria

—¿Qué cosa es cierta? —Pregunté con un tono demandante, ella respiró profundo, sin despegar sus ojos del cielo.

—Que te amo —susurró, con la vista fija en los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en mil colores en el cielo. De nuevo, la Navidad trayendo cosas consigo que yo detestaba, pero aún con todo lo malo, había algo interesante que había venido con el resto de las cosas. Levanté la vista un poco y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa perfecta dibujada en su rostro, el brillo de los fuegos artificiales reflejándose en sus ojos oscuros, como si fueran un espejo. Unas campanadas irrumpieron sonando fuerte a lo lejos, mezclándose con el sonido de la pirotecnia, era oficialmente día veinticinco— Feliz Navidad, Jade.

—Callate o te muerdo, Vega. —Respondí, tratando de que no arruinada el momento, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

* * *

**Donde dice "Next", encontrarán el cuento que supuestamente escribió Tori, el que se menciona en este shot. Es como un Bonus que hice, por haber demorado y publicado tarde.**

**No los molesto más, feliz Navidad atrasada a todos, feliz día de inocentes y que tengan un feliz año nuevo. **

**Selene Off!**


	2. Carta a un Sueño

**"Carta a un Sueño"**

* * *

Todo ese día fue como cualquier otro, desde esa mañana y los días anteriores, todo era normal en mi vida. Pero esa mañana, ese día, esa noche y el día siguiente, debían ser especiales, debían ser diferentes, debían ser... inolvidables.

Pero, en mi vida, ¿qué podía esperar?

La Navidad... Se supone que debería disfrutarla con mi familia, mis amigos, mis seres queridos, así como todo el mundo, pero ¿qué si no tengo nada de eso? Sólo debería conformarme conmigo misma, ¿verdad? Pero lo cierto es que... no soy tan buena compañía.

Nadie debería estar solo en navidad, pensaba con desgano, una y otra vez, casi como si aún tuviera esperanza de no estar sola esa noche, mientras terminaba de decorar la mesa navideña que sólo compartiría conmigo. Pero no sólo era esa noche, era siempre y parecía que siempre sería así.

Lo triste de los preparativos y las mesas en estas situaciones, era que siempre habría un "otro lado", al que uno levantaría la vista y debería encontrar la mirada de alguien especial, alguien a quien abrazar y desearle lo mejor ese día y todos los que le sigan.

Pero yo levantaba la vista... y no había nadie.

Cada año era igual, ya debería estar acostumbrada... Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba?

"Se supone que es Navidad, donde nadie quiere estar por su cuenta, cuando siempre hay alguien a quien le importas, alguien que sabes que no te dajará jamás solo" Recuerdo que alguien, alguna vez, me dijo al verme sola. Pero yo no tenía a ese alguien a quien se refería, sólo en sueños pues, claro que sí. ¿No lo he mencionado?

Tengo un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Algo que si tuviera la oportunidad de desear, sería en automático, como esos deseos que se piden cuando pasa una estrella fugaz, lo primero que pasa por la cabeza de las personas, su deseo más intenso e inmediato, ese que anhelan con más fuerza por que suceda.

Sí, ese sería mi deseo, mi único e indiscutible deseo.

"Es Navidad, la época de la esperanza, de los sueños que se hacen realidad, de la ilusión" Recordé un comercial de la televisión, que había visto en la mañana, donde mostraban a varios niños sin familia pedir sus deseos en una carta a Santa Claus.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, corrí hasta mi ático y, entre algunas cajas viejas, saqué mi diario de cuando era una niña, dode escribía mis sueños para el futuro y en una de sus hojas sin usar, de color celeste claro, comencé a escribir con la ilusión que se les veía a esos niños en la televisión, casi como si sólo soñar fuera suficiente. Quizá, en algún punto, yo también lo creía... Lo mío siempre había sido soñar.

_"Querido Santa Claus. _

_No sé si he sido una niña buena o mala todo este tiempo. Me han lastimado mucho a lo largo de toda mi vida y, seguramente, habré lastimado a alguien sin querer. Pero siempre fue sin malas intenciones, jamás he sido una niña mala. Vale, lo cierto es que ya no soy una niña. Ya crecí lo suficiente como para saber que no existes... Aún así, ¿te molestaría recibir mi pedido? _

_Repito, no sé si he sido buena, pero sí sé que no he sido mala. Estoy segura de ello, pues me he esforzado para no serlo. Asique, bajo esa condición, de saber que no soy mala, me considero merecedora de tu atención. _

_Lo que pido no es mucho, no es costoso, ni muy pesado, grande o difícil de transportar. No es tampoco un regalo común, no es un objeto, no es ningún capricho como la mayoría de las cosas que te piden. _

_Yo sólo te pido... que cumplas mi sueño. _

_No es un sueño igual a todos, claro que no. Es un sueño que parece imposible de cumplirse, pero de eso van los sueños, ¿no? _

_Quiero que le entregues un mensaje a alguien especial para mi, que sé que en algún lado está. Algo que quizás, frente a frente, no me atreva a decir. _

_Dice así:_

_'Hola, esto debe ser extraño para tí, pero ¿me darías un minuto de tu vida en leer esto? Sí, tú. Tú, mi persona especial eres tú. Lo sé, lo sabes. Asique préstame atención. _

_A veces desearía que llegaras y me vieras; que me reconocieras. ¿Sabes? Te sueño cada noche sin excepción... _

_En mis sueños sucede de mil maneras diferentes, te imagino llegando entre una multitud haciéndote notar como sólo tu sabes. Intimidante, arrogante, ignorándolos a todos, incluso a mi. Pero yo sí que te notaría a primer instancia, me perdería en tu mirada. En tu mirada fuerte, fría y sin maldad ni bondad, sólo dura. Sí, debes tener una mirada penetrante de esas que roban el aliento y sientes que te absorben, así como lo que se siente al pararse en la orilla del mar. Tu mirada la imagino como... como lo que sentiría alguien al ver de frente un glaciar... _

_Trataré de ser tu amiga, aunque me lastimes como todos lo hacen, por diversión, pero estoy acostumbrada y, al menos tú... mi hiriente tú, con todo y tus ataques tú, me harás compañía. Con el tiempo espero agradarte, aunque por favor, no te tomes mucho, odiaría sufrir por esperarte... aunque sin dudar que lo haría. Te esperaría._

_Llegarás algún día que me encuentre sola, y tú, siendo tú, tan distante y sin emociones tú, mi secretamente dulce tú, sólo te harás notar para procurar que no me sienta sola. Porque sabes lo que es la soledad, sabes tanto como yo lo que duele que nadie esté cerca y te comprenda._

_Te sonreiré. Tú probablemente me mirarás con indiferencia. Pero nos acercaremos con sólo ese gesto. _

_Esto puede parecer tonto a tus ojos y seguro pensarás que es porque estoy sola... Pues enamorarse de un sueño debe ser una de las cosas más tristes, estúpidas y hermosas que hay. Te preguntarás si esto de enamorarse de una ilusión no será sólo una excusa para no arriesgarme a vivir. Yo también me lo he preguntado mil veces, y todas esas veces me respondo al instante, que esto... es arriesgarme a sentir. Es incluso más complicado, pues estoy jugándome todo a algo... que ni siquiera sé si será correspondido. _

_Quisiera decirte más, pero lo dejo hasta aquí porque temo que te aburras y no llegues al final... _

_Nos vemos pronto, por aquí, por allá... No lo sé, en algún lugar. _

_Te espero, no tardes... mi persona especial._

_Yo, tu alguien incondicional.'_

_Eso es todo Santa, no es mucho, ¿verdad? Sonaré como un niño pequeño con una ilusión, escribiéndote esto, en estas fechas. Pero, a pesar de que sea mucho pedir y que tú no existas, ¿me lo podrías cumplir?"_

Arranqué la hoja de mi libreta y, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la doblé por la mitad y dejé sobre la mesa. Miré mi reloj de pared, sólo faltaban unos cuantos segundos para las doce en punto, me preparé para recibir la Navidad, sola como lo venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, pero el viento sopló azotando la puerta de mi casa con fuerza y la corriente de aire se llevó mi deseo de consigo en ese papel a la deriva en el aire. Corrí tras de él, tratando de alcanzarlo, conforme avanzaba se oían los festejos desde las otras casas, con sus familias y yo corría tras un papel, tras una tonta ilusión. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de mis ojos, mientras me repetía a mi misma que... que no me debía importar, que debía acostumbrarme, que ya se pasaría, que al otro día todo sería normal y no me sentiría tan sola.

Ya casi daba con el papel hasta que, me caí y nuevamente lo dejé ir. Me enderecé, sintiendo dolor en mi rostro que se había estrellado contra una pila de nieve.

—Ups —sentí una voz detrás de mi, colarse entre los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales que acababan de empezar, me giré olvidándome del papel—, no te vi pasar justo cuando estiraba mi pie —su voz sonaba burlona y sarcástica ante mi "accidente", dando a entender que había sido intencional.

Entonces reparé en esa persona, su piel pálida mezclándose con el color de la nieve y su mirada penetrante, fría como esa noche, del color del más perfecto glaciar, mirándome con una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa con la burla estampada en cada milímetro de su rostro.

—Eres tú —dije, reglalándole mi mejor sonrisa y como respuesta a mi reacción, sólo alzó una ceja.

* * *

**Este pequeño escrito, que iba a ser un Drabble que se extendió demasiado, va dedicado a alguien especial que cumplió años el doce de este mes, para mi dulce Cross, con todo el cariño del mundo. Disculpame la demora.**


End file.
